Who Can She Run To?
by cherryblossomed
Summary: As Sakura grows into her own and becomes stronger, who will be there by her side? With all the pent up pre-teen emotions, will Team 7 make it to the Chunin Exams? Whose arms will our favorite heroine run into for comfort? And what's up with Sasuke, anyway
1. Chapter 1: Training?

Hi all -

This is actually my first fanfic. I just got around to uploading it here. It is still a work in progress and I've decided to upload a chapter at a time just so I can go back and see where I can make improvements. Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Who Can She Run To?**

**Chapter 1: Training?**

"You imbecile," the dark haired Uchiha boy yelled, irritation seeping through his normally controlled voice.

"WHAT!?! That's it, I've had it with you Sasuke," threatened the blond, his blue eyes blazing.

Without a moment's notice, a lean silver haired man grabbed the smaller one by the white collar of his orange jacket. Sasuke chuckled behind his smirk before being snatched up himself.

"Put me down, Kakashi-sensei. I've gotta teach this punk a lesson he'll never forget. Believe it!"

"Naruto...Sasuke, you two are supposed to be teammates. What is it going to take to get you two to work with each other instead of against each other?" asked their Jounin mentor.

Hatake Kakashi cast his eye over to the third memeber of Team 7. The svelt pink haired girl was not paying any attention to the testosterone fest going on just a few meters away. Her green eyes showed deep concentration as she continued with her training, focusing her punches on the wooden dummy before her.

_How uncharacteristic. _Kakashi thought to himself.

Normally Haruno Sakura would have taken the Uchiha boy's side against the annoying Naruto. Her heart, belonging to Sasuke was no secret, though neither was Sasuke's indifference toward her. Sakura continued to punch the wooden dummy, seemingly unaware of the childish skirmish that had been squelched by her sensei. Perspiration began to form over her petite frame. Soon drops of sweat could be seen sliding down the backs of her legs. Naruto had begun paying attention after following Kakashi's gaze; as had Sasuke. A question began to form in each of their minds as they watched the red clad kunoichi pick up the pace in her training and begin to throw kunai at her target in a simulation of attack and evade.

_I wonder what's gotten into Sakura, _Kakashi wondered. It was not as though the kunoichi was some type of slacker. In actuality, she was among the smartest of all the genin. It was just that she seemed more motivated and confident in herself. Kakashi smiled under his mask. _Well, it's about time. I don't know what has caused this transformation, but I am very pleased to see Sakura finally exploring her true potential._

"Well, I think that will be enough for today." Kakashi said before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, letting go of both boys at the same time. Sasuke landed perfectly on one knee, the breeze billowing through his usual blue shirt with the the red and white Uchiha clan insignia on the back, while Naruto fell into a crumple next to him.

Sasuke turned to leave the training ground as he quickly lost interest in the scene. Though the question still lingered in his mind..._If she continues to train with that kind of intensity, I wonder how good she could become? _Almost immediately he shook away the thought._ I have no time to think about such trivial things. I need to focus and get stronger so that I may avenge the Uchiha clan. _This, afterall, was Sasuke's one and only goal. His entire clan had been slaughtered by none other than his own brother, Itachi.

Naruto, however, was quite taken be the scene. While Naruto never doubted Sakura's desire to be better, it was not often that he had seen her become so driven. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Hey Sakura-chan, can I keep training with you? That is, if you don't mind," the last part sounding almost sheepish. It was the tone in his voice that caught Sakura's attention, her bright eyes now looking back at her teammate.

"I guess so, Naruto," she replied with a shrug. _Why does he want to train with me all of the sudden?_

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed. "What do you want to train on, Sakura-chan?"

A soft breeze blew through the trees and ruffled Sakura's long pink tresses. "Evasive maneuvers," the young ninja said matter-of-factly. Naruto nodded with understanding in his eyes. _She's still upset about our last mission. Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll help you train. _

It had not been long since Team 7 was on a mission in the Land of Snow. All was going according to plan when out of nowhere they were ambushed by a group of rogue ninja. Kakashi, being a former ANBU and adept fighter was able to handle three of the would-be assasins, leaving one for each of the genin. Sasuke easily dispatched of his opponent using his kekke genkai, the Sharingan. Naruto surrounded his attacker with Kage Bunshin and soon defeated the ninja. This left Sakura against a kunoichi Snow Nin. They battled for what seemed like hours to the young genin. It took everything Sakura had to deflect the kunai that quickly showered down on her. Had the others not gotten rid of the rest of the murderous ninja and come to her aid, the pink haired kunoichi's emerald eyes would have closed for the final time.

This was a disappointing fact for Sakura. She knew she was nowhere close to Sasuke's ability, but Naruto had far surpassed her as well. She simply could not hold her own with the rest of her team. After returning to Konoha, upon completion of the mission, she quietly made her way home, walked straight to her room, threw herself on her bed and cried uncontrollably. It took two days, before she would get out of bed. Finally, she resigned to train harder and longer than her male counterparts. It was time to prove herself worthy of the Leaf Village hitae-ite she proudly wore.

Breathing heavily, Sakura was beginning to grow weary as she and Naruto began their second hour of training since the departure of their sensei. Naruto waited for an opening, any sign of a break in his sparring partners' concentration, then threw a series of shuriken in Sakura's direction. Gathering all of her chakra, Sakura leaped from her defensive stance, flipped over the fast flying ninja stars, and landed behind Naruto, a kunai pointed at his neck. A smile formed on Sakura's lips when suddenly the defeated boy disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving the kunoichi holding a log.

"So that's it, a substitution jutsu, huh, Naruto." _Good move, _Sakura thought, exhaustion beginning to set in.

Naruto, hidden in a nearby tree, looked down at the obviously tired young girl. _She almost had me. I'd better not underestimate her again._ The whiskered boy narrowed his blue eyes as he began to plot his next move. So wrapped up in his plan, he nearly failed to notice Sakura's knees buckle under her. Within moments, Naruto was out of the tree and standing next to his teammate, just in time to catch her before her head hit the ground.

"Sakura-chan, you used up all of your chakra. We should have taken a break sooner. I'm sorry, I should have known better and insisited that we rest. Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan!" Naruto's usually playful eyes grew worried.

"Naruto, it's okay. She'll be fine. Sakura just needs to rest." The familiar voice of their sensei came from behind the young teens' left shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei? How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough," Kakashi said sternly, another smile hidden behind his black mask. Naruto looked down pitifully at his teacher's chastisement. Softening his tone, "don't beat yourself up too much, Naruto. Sakura was not going to listen to reason today, anyway. She obviously had other things on her mind. However, I am proud of you, Naruto."

"Me? What did I do?" The orange jumpsuited boy's eyes grew wide with disbelief. He almost never received praise from Kakashi, or anyone else for that matter. Normally, his impetuousness bungled everything up.

An audible chuckle rose from the Jounin's throat this time. "Today, you've demonstrated real teamwork and have begun laying the foundation for a true friendship with your Sakura-chan." Kakashi stated with a wink. Naruto's face grew red as he realized that his sensei was aware of his own true feelings for the young kunoichi in his arms. Bending to take the unconscious one from Naruto, Kakashi rose carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping girl. "I will take her home. You should get some rest as well...morning training will begin at six, sharp." With that, Kakashi's green Jounin vest and Sakura's red dress became a blur as the two vanished from sight.

Looking up at the sky, Naruto realized that it was already dark. _Night fell and I didn't even realize it. I was so concerned with Sakura-chan's condition. _The boy stretched in his jumpsuit when his stomach let out a low growl. _Oh man, I'm starving! _He grinned wildly as an idea came to his mind. "It's Ramen time!" Naruto yelled, a new found energy taking hold of him as he ran back to the village to his favorite Ramen stand.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakurachan

Chapter 2

Sakura-chan

The chirping of songbirds could be heard in the distance. _Why is everything so dark and fuzzy? _Sakura slowly began to stir from her sleep. Her fingers carefully tested the blanket so carelessly draped over her. With each new sensation, Sakura began to become more awake and aware of her surroundings. _Cherry blossoms? _Sakura sniffed. _Oba-san's blanket? _She continued to trace the stitching of her cover. Outside she could hear the light, familiar tapping of a branch against the roof. She smiled. _Good, I'm home. But how did I get here? _Slowly Sakura's eyes began to flutter. The sun was beginning to glow against the horizon and the golden rays peeked through the leaves and seeped into her room. "Yah," she yawned as she stretched and cracked her neck. After finally blinking the rest of the sleep from her eyes, the well rested girl swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, peering at the village street below.

It was still very early but the shopkeepers were already getting their wares together and preparing for the day. "I should probably do the same," she said to no one in particular. _It looks to be about five. I have time before Kakashi-sensei leaves the Memorial Stone. _Now fully awake, Sakura freshened up, changed into her typical red and white dress with green shorts, and checked her weapons bag for supplies. Once she was satisfied that she had everything she needed, she found her sandals, opened her window and jumped into the street.

Waving to a few of the shopkeepers as she passed by, the pretty ninja found her way to Hokage Mountain. She liked to sit up there, above the village, where it was peaceful. It was here that she began to collect her thoughts and prepare herself, mentally, for the day ahead. Kneeling on the ground, eyes closed, hands folded loosely in her lap, Sakura exhaled deeply and relaxed her shoulders. As she inhaled, she noticed the familiar smell of a pipe nearby. The aroma comforted her as she fell deeper into her meditation.

Trying to clear her mind, the images of the prior days' training flooded in. Sakura allowed the visions to run their course, knowing that trying to push them away would only take longer. Her minds' eye could see the training ground, feel the rough and splintered wooden dummy, and smell her own perspiration under the hot sun. Exhale. Now she could see the shuriken flying by as she flipped over them, followed by an overwhelming feeling of pure exhaustion. Making a mental note to rest before getting to that point again, her mind continued to drift. "Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan," she recalled Naruto calling out to her, sounding so concerned. _He really is a sweet guy. Maybe I should stop being so hard on him... _"I'll take care of your, Sakura-chan," realizing that that was Kakashi's voice. _That must have been after I passed out. _Those two words echoed within her. "Your Sakura-chan." _What did sensei mean by that? _Soon everything went white. Inhale.

After what seemed like hours, Sakura awoke from her meditation. Exhale. When she opened her eyes, she realized she had an audience with the Hokage, himself. Kneeling directly before the kunoichi, dressed in his usual white and red ceremonial robe and hat, and smoking his favorite pipe was Konoha's Third Hokage.

"Sakura-chan, it is good to see that you are well."

Sakura blushed. "Y-You heard... about yesterday." Closing his eyes, the aging Hokage inhaled his pipe and slowly exhaled the smoke. Opening his eyes and looking at the girl sweetly, he let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, of course. I am the leader of this village, afterall. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't keep track of all who are in my charge? He reasoned.

Sakura nodded, still blushing. "Yes, of course you are right, Hokage-sama."

"My dear child, I want you to know that I am very pleased to hear about your new desire in training. As a genin, you are charged with the protection of this village. The stronger you become, the more mighty our own defenses will be."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sakura said with determination and understanding.

"On a more personal note, I am also very proud of you, Sakura-chan."

_Me? _"Hokage-sama," Sakura blinked rapidly in disbelief. "I have done nothing to earn such praise from you."

The Third smiled at her innocence. "My dear, but you have." Sakura looked confused. Sarutobi took another drag from his pipe. "Your sensei tells me that you and your teammates are making big strides in becoming more cohesive." The elderly man decided to conceal his full meaning. He was really quite happy to hear that Naruto was making a lasting impression on the girl. It pained Sarutobi to watch Naruto grow up alone, an outcast in his own village. A delicate flower, like Sakura, could be just the right touch that the boy needed. She probably did not know it yet, but The Third was convinced that much would blossom from this pair. Winking at Sakura as only a grandfatherly type could, the Sandaime rose regally and headed back to his office.

_I am ecstatic that the Hokage feels so highly of me. But I am still quite confused. _Off in the distance, Sakura heard a commotion. Rising to see over the ridge of the mountain, she could see Naruto was in a hurry. _Morning training! I have to go. _Taking off over the rooftops and into the trees, hopping from branch to branch, she had to make it to the bridge where her team always met before training. As she floated gracefully through the trees, she noticed that Naruto was pulling ahead of her...practically running on his feet AND hands, like a dog or something. _Okay, that's different. Well, if it works for him, who am I to knock it? _The sun was now low above the horizon, glowing softly. Up ahead, Sakura could see the outline of her other teammate's spiky black hair and relaxed demeanor as he leaned against the railing.

Just then, Naruto stopped, inches from Sasuke's ear and yelled, "Hi Sasuke!" Cringing from the ear drum assault, Sasuke looked annoyed and cut his ebony eyes at Naruto. He then gave the kid a quick open handed jab to the chest. Naruto flew backward but landed on his feet, grinning wryly. "You'll have to do better than that." Egging Sasuke on, Naruto lunged forward while forming hand signs. A couple of Kage Bunshin were positioned for double side kicks inches away from Sasuke's head. Quickly, the Uchiha sidestepped them both and was ready to land another punch directly at Naruto's temple, when his fist was caught.

"You two really should grow up," Sakura said, standing between her teammates and still holding Sasuke's fist in her palm.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"How? When did..." Sasuke stammered, then regained his composure almost as swiftly as he had lost it.

_Sakura-chan, I believe that I am seeing you in a whole new light. _Drool slipped out of Naruto's mouth and his eyes glassed over.

_Eww! What's with the drool? Yuck! _The kunoichi shifted her gaze back to Sasuke who was studying her intently. _Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking._ Just as she blinked, Sasuke disappeared, then reappeared directly behind her. She sucked in a sudden gasp and her frame became rigid.

_So I do still make her nervous. _In a low seductive tone, Sasuke breathily spoke into her ear, softly blowing pink strands against her cheek. "How do we know that you really are our little Sakura?" The girls' knees began to weaken and that was all the information the Uchiha needed.

"Am I interrupting anything," Kakashi questioned, late as usual.

Grateful for the interruption, Sakura moved away from the current temptation and faced her teacher. "Just waiting for you sensei. I was beginning to think you forgot about us," she smiled sweetly.

Kakashi looked from one genin to the next, studying them. Naruto was still frozen in place and drooling incessantly. Sasuke donned his usual smirk, but somehow seemed a bit distracted. Sakura, still smiling that innocent smile seemed to regain her composure. "Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura tried to get his attention. "Are we going to stand here and stare at each other all day? Let's train." Green eyes, again finding their confidence; Sakura led the way to the training ground. Sasuke followed in step as did the Jounin, leaving Naruto alone and wet.

_These kids are too distracted. I wonder what was going on before I showed up._ Trying to draw out the answers that he wanted, without letting on to what was running through his mind, Kakashi began to ask seemingly random questions as they walked along the bridge to the training ground. "So, I suppose I kept you and Sakura waiting a while, today?" Kakashi feigned an apologetic demeanor.

"No, not today! You kept ME and Sasuke waiting forever this time. Sakura was last to show up." Naruto hollered as he made up the ground between himself and the rest of the group. Sakura cut her eyes at Naruto and the boy slowed down so he could remain out of range of her super human punches. _I really shouldn't have said that...I can be such an idiot some times. If looks could kill, I'd already be done._

Kakashi laughed to himself, a wide grin forming under his mask._ Back to business. "_Sakura, it isn't like you to be late for training. I hope Naruto hasn't been rubbing off on you_."_

"Hey, what's the big idea? I'm not always late." Naruto protested, almost beginning to pout.

"No sensei." Sakura answered.

"So what did take you so long this morning?" Sasuke ventured. He, too, was curious, though he would never admit it.

"Is it really considered late, if the teacher has not yet arrived," came the almost coy response, as she fluttered her eyelids and slowly looked up at her mentor.

_Is she flirting with Kakashi!?!_ Sasuke nearly turned as green as the kunoichi's eyes.

Kakashi continued to take all of this in. _Sakura's confidence has made her suddenly appealing to Sasuke. As their sensei I probably shouldn't interfere. But this has more potential than my Icha Icha books._

"I suppose you may have a point there, Sakura-chan, Kakashi stated thoughtfully as he put his arm around her shoulder and continued to speak to her, now in a hushed tone. Sakura unwittingly followed his lead and also spoke in whispers.

Sasuke and Naruto strained to hear but could not.

The two boys were nearly about to tip over from straining to hear when Sakura straightened suddenly, a hand over her mouth and a slight blush across her cheeks. She giggled loudly, looking up at the mysterious silver haired Jounin. The wind began to pick up as they reached the other side of the bridge, blowing her soft hair in her face. As she started to move it out of her eyes, Kakashi beat her to it, flipping her tresses back behind her ear. The boys were obviously incensed...and now Sakura knew just what was going on as well.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Her teacher only winked as they continued on in silence.

Naruto had impatiently stopped paying attention whe he realized he could not hear what they were saying. Besides, it was apparent that watching Sasuke was more entertaining. Sasuke's complexion was a kaliedescope of reds and greens. "Something wrong, Uchiha?" Naruto asked nonchalantly, arms crossed behind his head.

"Huh." Realizing that Naruto had been a captive audience to his rare show of emotion just enraged the already angry teen. Taking a breath and collecting himself, Sasuke reached over and punched Naruto in the eye. "Hmph," he laughed and walked on leaving Naruto on the ground.

Looking back, Sakura gasped and ran to Naruto's aid. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" Sakura yelled more than asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" Kakashi mimicked. The Jounin was having too much fun. He hadn't needed to plan at all. These kids fell right into their roles. _Teenagers are so predictable. I think we'd better scrap training for today. Maybe I could make this more interesting. Let's just see._

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered. The blond boy was holding his left eye and squinching his face in pain. "Hey, hey, let me take a look at it." Sakura gingerly removed his hand from his eye. It was already beginning to change colors. Her eyes grew concerned when she saw the damage that Sasuke had done. Little did she know that Naruto was doing everything in his power to play it cool. In reality, every stroke of her hand, each warm breath against his face, all of the motherly attention was evoking really strong feelings that he was not used to. A slightly confused and panicked look crept over his face. Sakura misread the signs, thinking that her teammate was just in pain. "It'll be alright, Naruto."

_What the hell, she's playing nursemaid...with him?! _Sasuke was absolutely fuming by this point, his black hair standing even more on end than usual.

Kakashi decided to defuse some of this tension and pulled the raven haired boy aside. "I thought you weren't interested in our little Sakura-chan." The teen's eyes grew wide. "In fact, I thought you had no time for such trivialities as friendship and love."

"Love? I don't love her." Quickly glancing over his shoulder to be sure that Sakura did not hear him, Sasuke returned his attention to the prying Jounin. "Why would you think I feel anything for her?"

"You're kidding me, right? Or maybe you're kidding yourself. It's been written all over your face since the moment I showed up today. So, start talking. What happened just prior to me joining the three of you on the bridge?"

Meanwhile, Sakura was tending to the hurt blond. Truthfully, it was more his pride that was hurt than his face. But he stayed quiet as his new favorite teammate took care of him. She retrieved the salve that she had in her weapons bag and spread it around the injured eye. Naruto winced when she rubbed it along the side of his face. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I'll be more careful."

_Did she say, Naruto-kun? _"No, it's okay, Sakura-chan. Really, I'll live." As the boy rose to stand, he found an immediate shoulder to lean on as the Haruno girl offered her services to walk him home. "Really, Sakura-chan, I'll be just fine."

"I know you will. You've always healed very quickly. But, um, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Naruto gulped. "Really, you want to talk to me?"

"Don't act so surprised, Naruto." She gave the teen a reassuring squeeze on his arm as they set off to his apartment.

_Where are they going? _Sasuke's eyes looked possessed.

Kakashi was thoroughly amused with the typically unemotional teen. "Sakura is only walking Naruto home. You know you could have really done some damage to Naruto's face. You two have got to start working with each other. Just what kind of team do you think you make? Anyway, you've probably single-handly given Sakura to Naruto, now..."

"Enough," screamed the irate Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes turned red with the activation of his Sharingan.

"Whoa, slow down," Kakashi said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I think all three of you could use a little cooling off."

This just infuriated Sasuke all the more, although he wasn't really sure why and was even more surprised by the words that spilled from his mouth. "How dare you imply such a thing about..."

"…your little Sakura-chan." Kakashi interrupted, holding back a laugh. He was far too amused with the whole situation. "I might not have a few days ago, but our little blossom is coming of age. And the two of you sniffing around her is only going to bring out the inevitable."

"Inevitable?"

"Don't act like you haven't noticed the changes between her and Naruto...the changes within herself?"

_She's changed toward me as well, in some ways. _Sasuke nodded, as he admitted his thoughts for the first time.

"She's growing up, Sasuke. I suggest you grow with her. Otherwise you may potentially lose her forever." Kakashi raised his two fingers to his eyebrow and poofed into a cloud.

"Love her or lose her, huh Kakashi-sensei...you forgot the third choice," Sasuke said, shoving his fists into his pockets and turning to go home. A dark aura surrounded Sasuke as he contemplated the past events. "There really is no other alternative."


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura's Question

Chapter 3

Sakura's Question

Since leaving the rest of Team 7 behind, Sakura and Naruto traveled in silence, each deeply concentrating on their own thoughts. After twenty minutes they neared Naruto's front steps. "Sakura-chan, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you a question, but it's stupid...never mind." Her voice grew heavy with her own defeat.

Turning suddenly to face Sakura, Naruto caused her to halt on a dime, only inches between them. "I would never think anything about you was stupid. You have my word," Naruto gently raised Sakura's hand and placed it on his heart.

Sakura gasped, a streak of red flashing across her cheeks. _I knew Naruto was a truly kind hearted guy, but I never expected this. He really is a sweetheart. Wow, did I just say that? What's going on? What about my feelings for Sasuke_? Realizing that she had not responded to the nervously grinning blond, Sakura blushed and stepped back. "Naruto, what do you think of me?" Now averting her eyes to Hokage Mountain, and speaking more quietly than she had meant, "and don't sugarcoat it either, I want to know all of the awful truth."

Naruto's grin faded to confusion. A perplexed look clouded his customarily jovial face. "Come inside, Sakura-chan. Your question is very important and warrants some serious thought. I wouldn't want to rush such a pressing matter." Still holding the young lady's hand, Naruto led Sakura up the steps and into his apartment. "Home sweet home," he grinned, a little embarrassed. He motioned for her to have a seat as he moved to the opposite wall.

The young ninja's apartment was just one room with a bed on one side and a kitchenette on the other. Sakura stood in the middle of the room, taking it all, or lack thereof, in. She swallowed hard noticing that the only thing she could sit on was Naruto's bed. The blond shinobi was busily preparing tea for his first ever house guest. Glancing over his shoulder, he realized that the pink haired ninja was backing up toward the door and seemed to look really nervous. Naruto felt a bit ashamed. "I know it isn't much, but..."

Sakura gasped, understanding what Naruto must have thought. "No, no, it isn't that," she said, her words trailing off as she looked back at the bed.

Naruto only half understood what was going on in the kunoichi's reeling mind. Bringing a cup of tea to the noticeably trembling girl, Naruto added, "this should warm you up." He motioned to the bed again and for her to have a seat. As for himself, he chose the floor. "I would never take advantage of our friendship, either, Sakura-chan." He looked intently into her brilliant green eyes as he spoke those words of reassurance. Sakura's posture relaxed and she finally sat, sipping her tea periodically. A few moments passed, and Sakura continued to sip the flavorful tea. "Sakura-chan, what would make you ask such a question?"

"I need to know the truth, Naruto-kun." Naruto's heart skipped, that was twice in one morning that she had used the honorific. The same way she always addressed Sasuke. Her feelings had indeed begun to change for him. Trying to keep his composure, he just continued to look at her as she spoke. "I need to hear the things that I am unwilling to admit to myself." Sakura was fidgeting with her skirt when she said the last part. She tried to avert her eyes but Naruto's steady gaze had her locked in.

"Well, Sakura-chan, I don't know of any horrible things that could involve you." He shifted his weight back to one elbow and stretched out his leg, never breaking eye contact. "In fact, your recent achievements in your training have only made you become that much more perfect, at least in my eyes." A smile, both sheepish and sly crossed his face after he'd spoken those words, finally breaking his gaze.

Sakura appeared sad. "No, Naruto, I need for you to be truthful with me. Stop playing around." A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, hey," Naruto spoke softly while hopping up to wipe the tear from her cheek. "What makes you think you're not every bit as perfect as I know you are?" Sakura rose to leave, stifling a sob, tears now running freely down her face. "No, I won't let you go like this. Not until you answer me." Naruto caught her arm before she could take a third step. He was standing behind her and happened to catch the light floral scent of her hair. _How could you think this way of yourself? _A moment passed with only her soft sobs reverberating through his core. Sakura's trim shoulders slung low as a wail escaped from deep within her soul. Naruto's concern turned to sadness. _No, Sakura-chan...not you. I never wanted you to feel that kind of pain, the kind that I've endured all my life. Sakura-chan, if I could take the hurt from you and bear it myself, I would in an instant. Believe it!_

Gritting his teeth, the blond softly growled in her ear. "It's because of him, isn't it?" Sakura's sob was caught in her throat and she became visibly weak. Instinctively, he grabbed her shoulders, both to hold her steady and to draw her close to him. Feeling her slight frame quiver against him as she sucked in a sharp breath, Naruto felt completely bewildered by the flood of emotion going through him. He wanted to comfort and protect her, to love her in the way that Sasuke should have. Naruto also wanted to kill Sasuke for treating his delicate cherry blossom so badly. _Whoa, when did I become so possessive? _But most of all he longed to repair the damage to her psyche. The young ninja knew all too well that the beautiful young woman before him would never truly be able to accept his love, until she first learned to love herself. Before he knew it, tears were escaping his own eyes. Sakura's head ached. Not realizing just how deep the torment that she kept inside for so long; the mental anguish brought her to her knees, forcing Naruto down to the floor as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Question Answered

Chapter 4

Question Answered

Day had turned to night when the young kunoichi began to pull herself together. She inhaled deeply and to her surprise, Naruto was still there, holding her, in the darkened room. _Is he asleep? _Sakura quietly moved from the blond's warm embrace and began to head for the door. Her body was weak from the emotional meltdown, causing her steps to be shaky. "Sakura-chan, please stay and rest." Naruto did not open his eyes, just gestured toward the bed. As much as she wanted to stay, she felt as though she had imposed enough. Well, that is not exactly true. Forget the imposition, this was the first time Sakura had ever felt cared for, outside of her periodic chats with the Hokage. And even still, what she felt for The Third was honor and respect for a great man and grandfatherly elder. What she was feeling for Naruto stirred something within her that she did not expect nor knew how to deal with.

_Does he truly care that much? Could he... _Sakura shook the rest of that thought from her mind. "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun, I never meant for anyone to have to share my burden. Please forget it...forget everything I said or did. Let it be like I was never even here." Sakura turned to leave when something caught her wrist and stopped her. Looking back, she eyed Naruto's somewhat depressed look. He stepped forward and embraced his friend, his teammate, this broken flower whom he now knew he loved so much.

"You love him, I know. Sakura-chan, if there was any awful thing about you, it would be that you love him more than you love yourself. You allow Sasuke's words to bend you almost to the breaking point. And where his words leave you, his actions finish you. I never really considered it before, but the fact that you can continue to give your heart to this guy, who is incapable of loving you, speaks volumes." He paused to let the effects of his words sink in. In the same hushed tone, he continued. "Sakura-chan, do you even know how happy a good man could make you? One who loved you as much, if not more than you love him?" Sakura leaned against his chest, concentrating more on his heartbeat than his words, though she heard every part of what he said.

Sakura was deep in thought. Naruto's words spun round her mind and his scent was growing ever more calming to her. _What are saying, Naruto-kun...are you that good man? Do you want to be? _A smile began to form but almost as quickly as it started, her lips drooped into a frown and the crinkle between her eyes resurfaced. Squeezing her eyes tight, Sakura forced back a new wave of tears. The pink haired girl gently pushed Naruto away, stared at the ceiling and took a long breath.

"Sakura-chan, you can push me away all you want. My words are already in your mind, and hopefully your heart. But, as I said before, I won't take advantage of our friendship. I only want you to know that I'm here for you. I want you to be happy and smile that sweet smile of yours." Naruto moved to the bed and stretched out his aching body. He wasn't sure how many hours he sat on the floor holding Sakura, but however long it was, proved enough for his now sore back.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura began, finally looking away from the ceiling to the man-child lying in front of her. She did not know what to say anymore. Instead, she reached into her bag and produced the salve from earlier. She sat on the bed next to her friend and placed the ointment over his now swollen eye. Naruto winced a little and the sweet hearted girl blew cool air over the ointment to ease the sting. That feeling came back to Naruto, from the last time she put the salve on his face, but he didn't move. It was difficult at this point, all he wanted to do was bury his face in the crook of her neck and breathe in her scent. "Naruto," Sakura tried again. "It wouldn't be fair to you if..."

Naruto's rough hand caressed her soft cheek, making Sakura's eyes flutter and causing her to lose her train of thought. "Let me worry about what's fair to me." Sakura's eyes closed as she savored the sensation of Naruto's hand against her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Sakura pried herself away from her new temptation and ran out the front door. Naruto was not quick enough to catch her this time. He walked to the door, staring after her for awhile. Closing the door, he laid his head against the wood. Then he spun around and slid to the floor.

What the two teens never knew was that Kakashi had been perched in a tree outside of Naruto's place. "Phew! Good girl, Sakura-chan." _I'm not a perv. I'm just supervising...er...um...chaperoning, if you will. Aw, who am I kidding?! It's been worth it. This has way more drama and angst than these silly Icha Icha books. "I think it is time for the birds and bees mission."_ Kakashi jumped off the bough and, preferring rooftops for his main path of travel, expeditiously made his way to the Hokage. Kakashi landed on the window ledge and tapped the glass of the Sandaime's office. Sarutobi moved slowly toward the window and released the latch. "Hokage-sama, it is time," Kakashi said with a wink.

The Hokage laughed in a way that only old men can laugh. "What? Already?!" The elder male smiled wide and laughed even louder. "I suppose you cannot slow down the changing of the seasons. I had hoped that this would wait until after she received more training. I really did not want her to be distracted now, of all times."

"I wouldn't worry about her training. If anything, this will only strengthen her resolve." Kakashi said plainly.

"Why do I have a feeling that you'll make sure of that?"

"What, me?" Kakashi laughed out loud, then disappeared with a poof, leaving a cloud where he had been perched.

The Hokage continued to chuckle to himself. "They just don't stay children forever."


	5. Chapter 5: Birds, Bees, and Lee?

Chapter 5

Birds, Bees and Lee?

"As a kunoichi, you are placed in a unique position. On covert operations, you will be the member of your team who is viewed as an unlikely threat. Your poise and grace will get you closer to the enemy than your other teammates may be allowed. Be that as it may, you will also be the ones to be placed in the greatest danger." Mitarashi Anko paused dramatically, letting her head drop and running her fingers through her short dark hair.

Earlier that day, instead of normal practice, Sakura was instructed by Kakashi to meet with Yuhi Kurenai, another Jounin. After the three teens gave each other questioning looks, she made her way to the village square where she quickly found Kurenai-sensei speaking with one of her own trainees, Hinata of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata smiled warmly, her pitch black hair shining in the sunlight, and waved as Sakura approached. The pink haired girl returned the sentiment. "Ah, Sakura-chan, I hope it did not take you long to find us?" Kurenai asked.

"No, sensei."

"Good, then come you two."

It was a warm day and the girls had hoped to stay outside, but found themselves walking toward their old Academy. The two gave each other quizzical glances, neither knowing what to expect. _I never thought I'd be back here since graduating_, Sakura thought to herself.

"I-it's s-so empty," Hinata stammered in her usual shy soft spoken way.

"Ah yes, the Academy students are on an outdoor exercise today. So we will be using one of the classrooms," the commanding Jounin responded.

"Classrooms? So we are to have a formal lesson, then?" Sakura deduced. "What is the topic, Kurenai-sensei?"

A wide smile crossed the woman's face, causing Hinata to feel a little nervous. Swinging her dark hair over her shoulder to look back at the girls, she answered, "Proper Kunoichi Behavior." Sakura's shoulders slumped.

"B-but, K-kurenai-s-sensei, we've a-already t-taken this class. I-it w-was re-required for gr-graduation."

"Oh, is that so," the woman smiled. _These girls have no idea._

"Hai, sensei," Sakura broke in. "As a Leaf Village kunoichi, we are the rose between two thorns. We are the grace, reason, and sensibility of our unit..." Sakura reiterated the lesson from heart.

"Well, I suppose you have begun this lesson, so consider this 'Part 2,'" Kurenai smirked and led the girls down the hall, to the classroom.

_Ugh...I'd give anything to be outside with my team, training, _Sakura thought to herself. Hinata seemed to read her mind and nodded in agreement. Even Ino, Sakura's ex-best friend had her head down and was falling asleep. Suddenly the monotony was broken by the sound of cracking wood. Anko had thrown a shuriken at Ino and it landed within an inch of her head.

"Okay, I get it," Kurenai began, shooting a warning glare at Anko. "You all have heard this before." All four of the girls nodded. Tenten nodded so vehemently that Sakura thought for sure she would shake her buns loose. "So let's get to the point. Until you're ready to be with a guy, just say no!"

CRASH! Hinata fainted.

"Well, at least there's one I won't have to worry about."

Kurenai was about to head out of the class, thinking her job for the day was done.

"I'm sorry, that's just plain stupid. We're ninjas. We defend our village. We will witness all kinds of death and carnage in our lifetime; a lifetime that may very well be cut short. And you mean to tell me that we shouldn't...you know!?" Ino blushed at what she nearly said, then a new boldness kicked in. "Hell, we need to do it, just to stay sane!" Ino exclaimed, eyes wide.

CRASH! "There she goes again," Anko stated.

"No, you stupid..., she said to wait until you're ready," chimed Tenten.

Ino was quiet for a moment. She knew what the brunette nearly called her, in front of everybody. It wasn't the first time someone had called her that. "Just because I'm a flirt doesn't mean that..." a look of sadness fell over her.

Hinata was finally regaining consciousnes when Sakura raised her hand, "Kurenai-sensei, how do you know when you're ready?" Hinata hit the floor again.

"Ugh!" Anko growled with disgust.

"Should we get her a pillow or something? If she keeps doing that she's going to crack her head open like an egg," stated a concerned Tenten.

"To answer your question, Sakura-chan, if you search your heart, you'll know." The girls were silent for moment and even Anko had to smile at Kurenai's words. "It seems this lesson was right on time," Kurenai whispered to Anko.

"More than you know, Kurenai-sensei," Anko replied quietly. Kurenai turned to look at her co-teacher for this class.

"Are you...still a..." Kurenai mouthed the words so the real students did not hear. She got her answer when Anko blushed and began rubbing the back or her head while trying to hide a sheepish grin.

On the other side of Konoha, Kakashi, along with Mighto Guy and Sarutobi Asuma, his fellow Jounin had gathered their male students together. Naruto realized that none of the girls were around and wondered aloud, "How come they got rid of Sakura-chan, Hinata, Ino and that other one, with the buns in her hair?"

"You mean Tenten," Shikamaru said. "Because they're too troublesome. Maybe now we can train seriously for a change." The boy looked anything but serious, lying back in the grass and staring at the clouds rolling by.

"Maybe one day, you might not think of women as so 'troublesome,'" said his sensei, just before lighting another cigarette.

"Yeah...whatever." _I see how Mom nags Dad all the time._

"As long as a woman knows her place, I have no problem," came Chouji's two cents.

"Oh yeah, what's that, Chouji?"

"Preparing my supper, of course. Just like my mom."

Sasuke sighed from the ridiculousness of the conversation. "Sasuke, so how do you feel about women?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke appeared irritated about being put on the spot. He began to think back, to when his parents were still alive. Recalling the moments that he used to catch his mother and father alone, he remembered how delicate his father would treat his mom, when he thought no one was looking. Sasuke knew how to treat a woman right. He'd seen his father protect her and keep her in tenderness right until...

Now, feeling even more irritated, his fond memory beyond ruined by the horror of his past. "I suppose they have their use. But for the most part I don't really think about it."

"Yeah, that's 'cause Sasuke's into guys!" Naruto shouted, highly amused with himself. All of the guys laughed, he even got Neji to crack a smile with that one.

"I'm not the one who enjoys 1000 Years of Pain, Uzumaki." Naruto wasn't paying any attention and continued laughing at his own joke, until he realized that the other guys were laughing and staring at him with really odd looks.

"Huh, what?"

Once the laughter died down, Kakashi gathered everyone's attention. "I know that not everyone here is at the same place when it comes to being with the opposite sex..."

Snickers came from the boys, mostly from Naruto. _If I hadn't seen him with my own eyes last night, I would never believe this immature knucklehead could be the smooth guy he was with Sakura-chan. _Light-bulb moment._ So, Sakura-chan is already bringing the best out of him. I wonder if he even realizes what he's gotten himself into or what a treasure he really has. _

"I am sorry sensei, but I cannot believe my ears when I hear how my fellow shinobi speak about the rest of our teammates. As kunoichi, they put up with quite alot, not just from enemies on missions, but from their families and other female villagers, and us as well. For a girl to become a kunoichi, it is a difficult road. Why do you think that so many of our female classmates did not continue at the Academy? It was certainly not because they could not handle it. Many of them were very gifted in their art. But society and obligation are factors that women must contend with far more than we men realize." Looking over at Sasuke and Naruto, Lee continued his monologue. "It pains me to see that the beautiful kunoichi of our great village do not have proper teammates to back them up." The skinny green jumpsuited boy stood with his arms folded and his eyes closed when he had finished.

Silence.

"LEE! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU LEE, MY STUDENT!! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IS STRONG WITHIN YOU!" Guy-sensei was crying and making a fool of himself, hugging Rock Lee for his intelligent answer.

"Wow. Okay then. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Lee is quite right," Kakashi conceded.

"Huh?" Most of the boys balked.

"It's true." Asuma spoke up, not lifting his eyes to the crowd of boys. "Unlike what some of you have said, and more of you might believe, women are more than tools to be used by you to get what you want." Now looking directly at Sasuke, "your teammates should have your respect, if for no other reason than that they have to put up with you losers."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then over to Lee. _Great, just great, I gotta keep an eye on both of you? _He let out a sigh. The guys continued to talk for a little while longer, but Lee had basically summed up what the Jounin teachers wanted to express.


End file.
